Training Time
by Jacob Sallensmae
Summary: Tommy & Conner decide to get some training in. Tommy/Conner


Tommy slapped elbowed Conner in the back, knocking him slightly off balance. Taking advantage of the moment, he dropped down and swept Conner's legs out from under him. He stood above the panting boy, looking down frustrated.

"You're dropping your guard. You need to be ready, anticipating what's going to come next." He reached down, but Conner knocked his hand away.

"I can get this!" He said defiantly, pushing himself off the floor.

"Ok, again." Tommy took a fighting stance, waiting for Conner to make the first move, which he knew he would.

Conner moved in with a jump kick, which Tommy swiftly danced away from, coming back with a punch to Conner's upper arm, trying to distract Conner. With a swell of momentary pride, Tommy found that Conner wasn't taking the bait, instead he spun with the punch, coming back with a kick to the back of Tommy's legs. Tommy fell to the ground, and rolled to the side out of the way of another kick from Conner.

With a grin, Tommy decided to up the ante. Drawing on the power of his Gem, Tommy became invisible.

"No fair!" Conner yelled, backing up.

"You need to learn to trust you instincts. You saw that punch coming. I know you can do it."

Conner took a deep breath, and tried to sense Tommy's next move. He heard a soft rustle to his left, and ducked in time too feel Tommy's leg sweep over his head. _Two can play at this game_, he thought. Drawing on the power of his gem, he used his super speed to race around behind where he knew Tommy to now be, and tackled his invisible teacher, pulling them both to the ground in a heap.

Knowing it was his greatest advantage, Tommy kept himself invisible, hoping it would distract the teen enough to give him an opening. Instead, it caused a small issue.

Knowing they would be sparring, they both dressed in loose cloths. Conner, while trying to get a pinning grip on Tommy, unknowingly slipped his hands down the front of Tommy's pants. He gripped tight onto what was there, causing Tommy to freeze in shock. The sudden surprise of the action broke his concentration on staying invisible.

Conner froze, hand cupping and squeezing his teachers cock and balls, and gaped at where his hand disappeared beneath the black workout pants.

The both lay there, Conner half on top of Tommy, Tommy with one arm around Conner's shoulder.

"Oh my god…" Conner said, still too shocked to let go. Then he felt Tommy start to stiffen.

"Conner… could you… uh… let go?"

Quickly Conner pulled his hand out, and rolled off Tommy. They both laid there, panting from the exertion, trying to figure out what to say.

Tommy had known he liked guys for a long while. He realized it back when Rocky joined his old Ranger team. They fooled around a bit, but kept it loose enough that they could see other people. He also thought that Conner was amazingly hot. Knowing how difficult it would be to concentrate on working out with Conner he generally jerked off before each workout with him.

Conner's thinking was a bit different. He knew he liked guys, but tried to hide the fact by dating as many girls as he could. Going mostly for ditsy girls, but occasionally going for girls with personalities if he really thought they were cool. But he always knew nothing would come of it. But he was head over heels for his teacher. He never dreamt he'd get to feel Tommy up.

"I'm really sorry Dr. O." He said, fighting a loosing battle at keeping his cock from getting hard.

"It's ok Conner." Tommy said, trying in vein to get his hard on to go down. "I was invisible. It's not like you knew where you were putting your hand." He pushed himself up to a half sitting position, leaning back on his arms, and turned to look at Conner, to try to reassure him. What he found caught his words in his throat.

Conner was wearing a tight red tank top, and an old pair of soccer shorts. The shorts were very tented right now. Tommy felt over dressed in an old white T and black wind breaker pants.

Conner opened his eyes, flushed with embarrassment, and caught Tommy's surprised expression. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_, was all that was running though his mind.

Tommy caught the look of fear and smiled. "Don't feel embarrassed. We've been working out hard. It's blood pressure. Anyways, we're both guys. It's not like it's nothing we haven't seen before." Then his smile became a bit wicked. "Try again? You almost had me that time!"

Conner felt his heart slow drastically in relief. "Sure," he said, feeling nervous and excited.

They both stood, with dicks tenting out severely, both feeling almost giddy with excitement. "No powers!" Conner said with a laugh.

"Probably for the best." Tommy said. With that, Tommy lunged at Conner. Conner was caught off guard, thinking that like each round before, Tommy would wait for him to make the first move. But he quickly recovered, blocking a swinging hit from Tommy, and then blocking a knee directed towards his chest. Both moving slow in their physical state, they continued their dance both trying to find an opening to take advantage of.

Conner thought he saw one, moving to elbow Tommy. Instead, Tommy caught Conner's right arm with his own, stepping behind the young boy. Acting more on instinct that planning, Conner moved to elbow Tommy with his left arm, allowing Tommy to catch that arm with his. Tommy moved to knock Conner's legs out from under him, but Conner saw this coming.

Conner, using their hooked arms as leverage bent forward suddenly, pully Tommy onto his back. He then jumped back with all his strength. Seeing as how much he practiced soccer, there was a fair bit of strength in the jump. Enough that they flew back, and Conner rode Tommy to the ground.

Tommy hit hard, knocking the wind out of him and driving his hard on down the length of Conner's ass. He lays stunned for a moment, and then felt Conner try to break free. Tommy held fast to the young boys arms.

Conner writhed for a few moments, trying to break free. Tommy kept his hold on the boy, part out of desire to win, part to keep his cock pushed up against the boys ass.

Conner was loving the feeling, and hearing the older man breathing hard beneath him. Suddenly he wasn't trying to break fee any longer. Instead he was rubbing his ass up against Tommy's hard cock. Tommy, sensing the change, released Conner's arms and slid his hands down the length of Conner's ribs to his waist. They lay there for a moment, then Conner rolled over on top of the man, staring into his eyes. Tommy leaned up and their lips met. Tentatively at first, then with head.

Tommy pulled Conner's shirt over his head, and rolled the boy over onto his back. He knelt over him and tore his own shirt off. "Computer! Seal the chamber!" Tommy yelled, leaning down and pressing his mouth back against Conner's.

The computer chirped, and locked the entrance to the Ranger's command chamber.

"I can't believe this is happening." Conner said as Tommy moved to his neck.

"I've wanted you so much." Tommy said, then leaned up to look Conner in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

Conner grinned up. "Feel my dick and ask that again." Tommy laughed and stood up. He pulled Conner up by the hand, and then backed him into a pillar, hard. He dropped to his knees, and pulled the boys pants down to his ankles, boxers too. The boys seven inch cock stood straight out, with brown pubes at the base. Tommy dove, taking the entire length at once. Rocky wasn't as long, but was thicker. Conner was easy by comparison.

Conner's knees nearly buckled at the assault. He'd had blow jobs before, but Tommy was obviously an experienced cock sucker. Tommy moved from his cock, to his balls. He took to left orb into his mouth first, rolling it with his tongue. The sensation tore a gasp from Conner. He'd never had this done to him before. Tommy moved to the right, eliciting another gasp. He pulled back and grinned. He moved back on his knees a foot or so.

"Turn around."

Conner was gasping and confused. "What?"

Tommy grabbed Conner's hips and forced him to turn, pulling him a bit farther from the wall than he was. With one hand holding Conner's hip, he used the other to push him into a slightly bend position. _Assume the position_, popped into Conner's mind. He almost laughed but then felt something that startled him silent. Tommy's tongue was sliding up and down the length of his crack. Then, suddenly it was at his hole. It licked over it for a moment, then it poked in.

Conner gasped loudly. This wasn't something he'd ever had done to him. Tommy attacked the hole with his tongue, moving with practiced ease in and out, dancing around the edges. He made sure to get the whole area good and moist, then stood. He untied his pants and dropped them down, freeing is nine inch cock. He spit into his hands a few times and leaned forward, arching to keep his cock away from Conner's ass.

Conner was too nervous, and excited, to look back.

"Have you ever had sex, Conner?" Tommy asked.

"Ye… yeah." He said. He hated himself for sounding scared.

"Have you ever been fucked?" Tommy asked, rubbing his hand across Conner's shoulder.

"No." Conner said, scared Tommy would stop.

"Well, you'll need to relax. It's going to hurt at first, so I'll go slow. Then it'll feel very good. I promise." He leaned in, and kissed the back of Conner's neck.

"Ok. I'm ready." Tommy guided the head of his dick between Conner's cheeks, until he felt the recess of his hole.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He slowly started pushing in.

Conner hadn't ever felt anything like it. He'd always been to scared to explore that by himself. At first it just hurt, then when Tommy's head pushed though, he felt like his ass might rip in half. He let out a soft scream, and sagged a bit. Tommy's hand wrapped around his waist, holding him up.

Conner's legs slid apart, and the only thing that kept them from going any farther were the shorts still around his ankles. Tommy leaned in, putting his head next to Conner's, whispering softly. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok. Do you want me to stop?"

Conner relaxed, and the pain eased a bit. "No." He said with certainty.

"Ok, I'm going to push in a bit more." Tommy leaned back, and started sliding more of his length in. The pain flared back to life, but Conner bit back any more screams. He panted heaving, and let his head sag. His dick had softened a bit.

When he thought he couldn't take anymore he felt Tommy's pubes up against his ass. Tommy leaned forward again, and wrapped his left arm around his waist, and the other around his chest. Then he started kissing Conner's neck. Conner turned his head and leaned into a kiss.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked, worried.

"Yeah. It's fucking awesome!" Conner said. The pain had receded and instead, he felt full, complete, like a part of him that he hadn't known was missing had returned.

Tommy smiled, and started sliding out, then with a grunt forced himself all the way back in. This tore a gasp from Conner. Conner's dick started filling back out.

Tommy started fucking Conner in earnest. The sound of grunts, gasps, and slapping flesh started filling the chamber. Conner would scream out every once and a while. Tommy would gasp at every back stroke as he felt Conner's ass clench, trying to hold him inside. Then he found it.

He found when he would push in at a certain angle Conner would scream. He started hitting that spot with every thrust, knowing he'd found the G spot. Conner felt like each push was causing Tommy to shove his dick into Conner's. It was like he was jerking off without touching himself. Before long he knew he couldn't last.

"I'm… gonna… cum… I'm gonna…" Conner's breathing became ragged. Tommy took this as a cue to fuck harder, and faster. All of a sudden a scream erupted from Conner's throat and his ass clenched, hard. Tommy screamed at the feeling, and started shooting into Conner's ass. They kept doing this for a long while, until both were spent. Tommy slipped out and stumbled back a step. Conner kept leant over, and could feel Tommy's cum starting to leak out of him, but didn't care.

"We… we need to get cleaned up." Tommy said at last.

Conner turned around, and took Tommy in. The man stood there, with a beautiful sheen of sweat.

"On one condition!" Conner said, smiling, leaning back against the pillar.

"And that is?" Tommy said, laughing.

"I get to fuck you next!" He said leaning forward and kissing Tommy, hard.

_Way better than the old team_, Tommy thought.


End file.
